Untitled Love
by Kate Van Ash
Summary: Ryoma and sakuno lovelove special! i love everyone so i made a new story! Please read! ITS LONGER THIS TIME! XD Umm there is a tiny trace of tomoXmomo i dont know if thats a good couple but thats just how it appears in the story. doesnt happen agai.


_**Text**_ my friend Michaela's random outbursts

_text_ thinking or thoughts

text regular stuff

**Sakuno dear has been going through a lot of Ryoma problems as usual. Its puberty, we get this way. But will she finally let her emotions go wild?**

**Thank you guys so much for reading my first story, Benches. I hope you all like this one. No this is not the sequel i am sorry to say :( **

**I WILL be making a sequel shortly though. **

**Prologue**

**This weekend Sakuno's grandmother is taking ryoma with him to a tennis conference to discuss his future in tennis. But her grandmother doesn't feel too good about leaving him in a hotel room by himself so guess who gets to tag along? **

**GETO**

**SETO**

**GOOOOOOO!**

"Ehhhhhhhhhh????" Sakuno squealed. The girl was in a state of panic. "But the trip is tomorrow!!!" "I know I know but I have to go to the meeting and i don't want to leave ryoma all by himself! You could keep each other company! Please Sakuno!" _Does Oba-san really expect me to stay with ryoma all day, by myself, with my crush?? I'd die!_ She blushed at the thought of Ryoma and herself sleeping in the same hotel room...in the same bed...She bushed about ten shades of red...possibly without a shirt on...wait, strike that. Make that fifty shades. "it's only for 1 night! C'mon Sakuno! Onegai! I'd be a horrible adult if I left a 15 year old boy alone in a hotel room." "It wouldn't be much better if you left me there too!" "Yeah but i trust him to keep you out of trouble which would keep him busy!" "Why can't you ask Momo-senpai or Kikumaru-senpai or SOMEONE!!?? Why does it have to be me?" "I'd be an even worser adult if I left TWO teenage boys together in a hotel room with a mini fridge full of alcohol. Sakuno thought about the possibilities. They would be more catastrophic _**(OOOO BIG WORD) **_than her and him. She Thought about what Ryoma would say when he found out that he'd be sleeping with Kikumaru or Momo. _Oh my._

"ughh...fine." "ARIGATO SAKUNO-CHAN!!!" She kissed Sakuno on her forehead. "Now go and pack your bag!" "haiiii..." Sakuno thought of it as doing her prince a favor instead of it being for herself. She wasn't totally against this trip. She was actually very excited. She was just scared of what Ryoma would think. Then it hit her! Like running into a door...wait...why was she staring at the ceiling? But wait...why wasn't she hitting the floor?(you guys I know this gets old but hopefully you won't me for it. Ima try to change it up later in the story. Kay? BACK TO THE STORY!!!!!)"Whoa...what's..going on?" something moved beneath her. She looked up behind her and gasped. "Could this day get any worse?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow "fine. I won't catch you then." He took one of his arms out from underneath her back. She started wobbling on his one arm. She started falling. "WAIT NOOOO!!!!" She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her head up so it was on his shoulder. "gosh guys! The trip hasn't even started yet!" her grandmother said as she walked up the stairs. "ehhh?!? N-no! It's not like that!!" "or is it?" said Ryoma. "nani???" "just kidding" "mou!!! How mean." she said under her breath. "what was that?" he questioned. "n-nothing." Sakuno realized she was still in his arms. She blushed. He was so warm. Sakuno quickly regained composure and got up. When she did, her braids hit Ryoma's face. He grabbed one. It jerked her head back. "Ow!!" "Your hair is too long! How many times must I tell you?" He really had no idea how much that hurt every time he said that. He knew he was just being himself but this time he had gone too far! This was the last time.

**Engaaaaaage slowwwwww mooooootioooonnnnn**

**SLAP**

**TEARS FLY**

He dropped the braid.

**Disengage slow motion**

"Why don't you ever stop and think about what your saying???" She yelled. Ryoma opened his mouth to make a comeback. Then he saw her tears, he closed his mouth. He got up and walked away. She just stared blankly, watching him go down the stairs.

"Ryoma wait."

He kept walking.

"Ryoma." she said a little louder.

She ran after him.

"Ryoma!!"

He kept walking, still.

He reached for the door but Sakuno walked in front of it. "Stop!"

He stopped. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be coming with you on the trip tomorrow."

"I know. I have no problem with it. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Sakuno moved out of the way. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. See you tomorrow."

"It's okay. Ja!" Sakuno was bewildered. _Was that a blush??_

And he was gone.

**... In Sakuno's Room-Packing**

Sakuno walked into her room and turned on her stereo next to her bed. She pressed the tiny play button.

**Cue music:Walking on Sunshine**

"ouuuuuuuuu SAKUNO! What's wrong with you! Yelling at Ryoma like that. And tearing up right in front of him! He probably doesn't even wanna go tomorrow! How could this happen!?!? See what you've done!? ARGGGG!!!!" Sakuno was too busy beating herself up that she didn't notice a certain spiky haired senpai come in.

Hey! Alrighty now, and dont it feel good? Hey alrighty now yeahhhhh!!

"SA-CHAN! Stop beating yourself up over him." Sakuno turned around quickly, very surprised.

_Whats with everyone coming to see me today?? Next thing you know Tomo-Chan will be he-_

"SAKUUNOOOOOOO-CHANNN!!!!" She mentally slapped herself for jinxing herself.

Sakuno mouth was hanging open. She looked at Momo. The look on her face screamed 'WHY'D YOU BRING HER???'

Momo understood completely. He walked over to her. He put his finger under her chin and push up closing her mouth, "She followed me. I swear." "I DID NO-" "ANYWAY!!!! Back to the reason why we are here. Whats up with you and

Echizen? Isn't he going on a trip tomorrow with Ryuuzaki-Sensei???" "Hai...I'm going too..." The expression on his face went from to O.O "oh." was all he could say.

Tomoka almost exploded with excitement for her friend "NO WAYYY!!! YOU GET TO STAY IN A HOTEL ROOM WITH RYOMA-SAMA??? GOSH SAKUNO IM JEALOUS!!!!" "It's nothing like that!!" "Hah! I don't buy it." He took Sakuno's hand. He lead her over to her bead and they sat down. He put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed just enough to be noticed. "Oh calm down. You belong to Echizen. None of us senpai's would dare steal you away from him. '_He'd slaughter us o.o' _The outcome would be catastrophic!!" Sakuno looked confused. "What do you mean 'Belong to Echizen'?" He took his hand away from Sakuno's shoulder and pointed up towards the ceiling in a matter of fact way

"There is a 'nondisclosure especially to Sakuno' agreement in effect." Sakuno still looked confused. "That means I can't tell you or he'll kick my ass." he winked at Sakuno. Super Tomoka sprang into action.!! "Can you tell me???" "Hmph. There is a 'nondisclosure agreement especially to Sakuno AND DEFINATELY NOT TOMOKA agreement in effect." and Super Tomoka was shot down. How unfortunate. "What I can tell you is that" he motioned for them to com closer. "He doesn't hate you in the least bit. He wasn't mad when he left. He was just..." "Just what??" Sakuno asked. "Embarrassed I guess." "About what?" Sakuno asked. "There is a nondisclosure especially to Sa-" "Okay we get it." "You do?" Momo looked surprised. "N-no...not really. But we're going on the trip tomorrow and he's gonna have to like it or deal with it!" "You go Sakuno!!" yelled Tomoka. "Tomo-chan...your too loud." "Well good luck tomorrow!" Momo headed towards the door. Tomoka stayed seated. "Tomoka!" "What?!" "C'mon!!!" Tomoka was looking at Momo...very confused...Momo gave that eye that said 'Get up lets go or i tell everyone about how your taking ballet lessons' "Oh. Coming!" She jumped up and left the room. "Don't be afraid of tomorrow. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow. See ya!" He walked out of the room. _Is that all they came to tell me??...how odd...oh well. BACK TO PACKING!!!! now where's my suitcase??_

"I don't think we did a very good job." said Tomoka worriedly. "Why?" Momo was confused. "I think we did a wonderful job! This weekend has to go perfectly if we want them to stop being so shy around each other!" "But what if it goes further than that. What if..." Tomoka paused------------------------------------------------still pausing------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What if????" asked Momo. "What if Ryoma actually DOES have feelings for Sakuno!!??" Tomoka had shocked look on her face. "We already established the fact that he DOES! Thats's why-" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!? Your just gonna let him wing it?? We need to go to his house like...NOW!! Who knows what he's thinking after what happened today! What if he's having second thoughts about going tomorrow! We should march right over and tell him to-" Momo grabbed Tomoka and leaped into a nearby bush. "Eh-" Momo shushed her with his hand. But she still insisted on talking. "He's standing right there! Shh!!" "oh" well actually it sounded more like "hrn" but you get the idea. And of course, Momo was right. He was right there in front of them. "Ryoma! How could you be so selfless! How was I supposed to know she'd freak out. Ugh!! Girls are so...so...so annoying!!" Tomoka, _Oh no he did not just call the woman who loves him annoying!!!!_ "...but to see her cry like that and be so upset. But before that when i was messing with her...but she hit me with her hair! It's too long for tennis!! _**(Then buy her a hair clip!!! Duh...boys are dorks...) **_

Back in the bush..._**("Yah! Bush!!" "MIKAELA SHUT UP!!!..." "yes ma'am")**_

_I can't believe he's beating himself up like this. He must __really__ like Sakuno._

BACK TO RYOMA!!

"Gah! Why does everything always come back to tennis. I gotta work on that...I like it better when she smiles...GAH WHAT AM I SAYIN???? baka hormones . but i still gotta do SOMETHING to make it up to her. I still made her cry, hormones or not. thinkthink **(its gonna take a lot more thinking than that, hes a DUDE!)** AHA!" **(well whad'ya know) **The bushes next to him rustled and he could swear he heard voices. "Tomoka! Stop moving! He's looking right at us!" he whispered. Their little attempt at being ninjas failed miserably.

_I know that voice...Oh no...IT IS!!! Oh lord. Did they hear what i just said?? Oh no! What if they tell Sakuno? _

He rapidly dashed to his house. "What's he running for???" asked Tomoka. "the boys in love, no doubt." Momo got up and stepped over the bush. Tomoka _tried_ to step over the bush but fell. Luckily Momo caught her. "Man, your just as bad as Sakuno!!" "Gomen" "It's okay. C'mon ill take you home." And off they went.

_What if t hey DID here me? _Ryoma was running so hard he couldn't feel his legs anymore. _Ehh who cares!?! We're going on the trip tomorrow and that's that!_ And off he went. Semi confident. _Tomorrow shall be...interesting..._

EH? So? What'd ya think? A bit longer than my first one! I got a complaint for the last one on ow it was too short and i didn't take my time. This chapter took me 3 days!!! Every Friday I'll have a new chapter unless I finish early...or i could just make you suffer :D nihahaha i wont do that. )


End file.
